


Quite Contrary

by watanukitty



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite the terrible opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

"You'll be the death of me," she often tells him. She combines this with complains, and insults, usually about the littlest of things--his habits, his way of living, his appearance.

He just smiles and shakes his head.

She's ready when her times comes. She leaves him with instructions on what to do with her shop, her items, her knowledge and secrets. And she throws it one last jab, for good measure.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He nods, through his tears, and feels the life slip away from her.

She often told him that he'd be the death of her. She opens her eyes, sees his face, and it suddenly dawns on her how wrong she was.

It's quite the terrible opposite. She almost wished he'd have gone through what she had said instead.


End file.
